Prodigy
by Evangeline Athenia Katherine
Summary: What was Kyra's story before anything ever happened? Side story for "Art is Love in my Book" and "BANG!"
1. The Beginning

**Prodigy**

**Summary:** What was Kyra's story before anything ever happened?

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto

**Memory 1**

The Beginning

You all know me as Kyra. The girl who was taken to the world of ninjas. The one who had lost many, and remember none. Just listen to my story. The story of the beginning...

**Normal pov**

"Nagato, she's beautiful...", whispered a young blue haired woman. Her hair up in a bun, and an origami rose in her hair. She wore no make up this time, and was sitting in a hospital bed with a small baby in her arms.

"... Yeah... She's a treasure Konan...", Nagato muttered to Konan. His hair was a long red color, and it covered his face. However, he brushed the hair from his face, revealing his eyes. Gray, color, with a ripple pattern. Nagato's smile was warm and welcoming. "What shall we name her?"

"... I was thinking Kyra...", Konan kissed her baby.

"Kyra?", Nagato's expression was surprised. It changed back to the welcoming expression soon enough. "That's a wonderful name..."

"I wish Yahiko were here to be her God Father...", Konan sighed sadly.

"Yahiko's in a better place now. Konan... Right now...", Nagato took a hold of Konan's hand. He stared into her eyes. "Right now, lets think of Kyra, and lets raise her to be a wonderful shinobi like sensei."

"Agreed.", Konan nodded.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_3 years later..._

"Otosan!!!", shouted a young female voice. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes appeared by the door. She was wearing shorts and a shirt, with the usual ninja shoes. "Otosaaaan!!!!!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!!!", Nagato exclaimed. He was walking, and putting on a jacket at the same time. He looked at the young girl, then laughed quietly. "Kyra. You can't go out during winter in those clothes... You'll freeze to death, and we don't want that happening. Hurry up and follow me, I'll help you to get dressed." Nagato picked Kyra up, and walked to her room.

Her room was small, and decorated with love. The walls were blue, and had posters of the Hidden Rain Village on it. On the opposite side of the room from the door was her bed. A small bed, with blue and white bed sheets. By her bed was a window. On the wall next to the window was her closet door that was opened. On the opposite side of the room from her bed, by the door was her dresser. On top of it were stuffed animals and a paper rose made by her mother. On the other side of her bed was a desk. On the desk was a lamp, paper, and a pencil. The paper was drawn on, and the picture was pretty good for a young girl to draw. At the age of 3 no less. Nagato walked her to her closet, and chose out some long pants, let her keep the shirt on, and gave her a thick sweater to wear over. Then, he dug out a small winter hat and put it on her head.

"There. Now we can go out.", Nagato smiled. Then, they left the house, hand in hand.

"Otosan, where Okasan?", Kyra asked, cocking her head up at him.

"Okasan left on a mission with other village shinobi.", Nagato told Kyra. "I'm taking you out for some food. What do ya wanna eat?"

"Ah! Kyra eat curry! Kyra eat curry!!!", Kyra jumped up and down.

"Haha, alright! Which kind?", Nagato asked as they walked down the icy cold, but busy, streets of the Rain Village.

"Chicken! Chicken!!!", Kyra answered.

"Chicken it is.", Nagato finalized.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!", Kyra giggled, and Nagato laughed.

Nagato picked Kyra up and put her on his shoulders. They talked about food the whole way to the restaurant. Kyra shivered when they walked in, but then she inhaled the sweet smell of food. Nagato put her down, and they waited to be seated at a table.

"How many?", a waitress asked when she came.

"Father and daughter.", Nagato said.

"No high chair!", Kyra demanded.

"Haha, okay, no high chair. Right this way.", the waitress had them follow her to their little table. Kyra sat down across from Nagato.

"I'll give you time to find what you would like to eat.", the waitress said, and walked away.

"Can Kyra drink water?", Kyra asked Nagato.

"Of course you can, why wouldn't you be allowed to?", Nagato ruffled Kyra's hair.

"Kyra want water then!", Kyra laughed, grabbing her father's hand.

"Then Kyra will get water.", Nagato nodded. Kyra nodded back. "We're only going to eat the Chicken Curry. No dessert this time Kyra."

"Wah?! No dessert???", Kyra complained.

"Yes, no dessert. I can't always buy you dessert every time we come here.", Nagato shrugged.

"You have money?", Kyra wondered.

"Yes.", Nagato replied.

"You can buy me dessert!", Kyra crossed her arms.

Nagato sighed, running a hair through his hair. "Fine, but if it's ice cream, you have to get either a small cone, or a small bowl."

"YAY!!!", Kyra cheered.

The waitress came back, and took out a notepad. "Have you got what you want to eat and drink?"

"Yes. Water and Chicken Curry for both of us. Give her a small plate?", Nagato ordered.

"Okay.", the waitress wrote down on the notepad.

"I want ice cream!", Kyra called.

"Give her a small bowl of ice cream after the Chicken Curry please?", Nagato added.

"Of course. Anything else?", the waitress questioned.

"Nope, we're good.", Nagato retorted.

"We'll have your food done in a minute then.", the waitress informed, bowing, then walked away.

"Will she bring ice cream?", Kyra said.

"Haha! After your Chicken Curry silly.", Nagato smiled.

"Yay!", Kyra returned the smile.


	2. Run Away

**Memory 2**

Run Away

They went home later on after they had eaten. Nagato carried Kyra on his shoulders again.

"We'll always be together, right Otosan?", Kyra smiled, hugging her dad's head.

"Yes.", he told her.

They got home. Everything seemed quiet on the outside. Nagato sensed danger.

"Kyra!", he put her on the ground, then grabbed her hand. They rushed inside, and found the place a mess. Tables were flipped, and crushed. The chairs were everywhere, broken in pieces. The kitchen had been raided, and everything gone. Both of them rushed to the living room and found the place just absolutely ruined. Couch was ripped, table crushed again. Nagato didn't dare to go to his room. He peeked inside, and saw that it had been trashed as well. _Shit..._ he thought angrily. They trotted to Kyra's room. Her big window was smashed, letting the cold winter wind blow through into the room, making Kyra herself shiver. Her bed was destroyed, her desk in pieces all over the ground, ditto with her dresser. Her closet doors were broken off, and all of her clothes were ripped, torn, burned. All this was a horrible sight. _Oh no... KONAN!_ Nagato hissed to himself, pulling Kyra around the house. The door rang, and he rushed to it. He saw one of the village shinobi at the door.

"Nagato-san! You're wife—", he sputtered.

"SHIT!", he cursed.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

In the hospital, Kyra was crying by her mother's bed. Konan had gotten hurt. Her blue hair out of its usual bun, and her origami flower out on the side table next to the bed.

"Konan...", Nagato whispered.

Konan's eyes flickered open. She turned to Nagato. "... Nagato... They came... They're here...", she moaned.

_NO!_ Nagato thought. He bit his lip, and brushed the hair out of Konan's face. "... No... No! Konan! We can't! It's too risky! There might never ever...", Nagato stopped himself. "It'll be too dangerous! We can't!"

"Nagato... We've been preparing for the worst...", Konan said weakly, stroking the hair of her daughter. "Kyra..."

Kyra looked up with a teary face. "Okasan! Okasan, are you alright???"

"Huhuh... I'm fine...", Konan smiled. "I just got attacked. Luckily my group was strong. They were able to fend them off."

"Good!", Kyra smiled. "Good!"

Nagato stared at the smiling child sadly. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. He inhaled, then exhaled. "Konan..."

"Oh...", Konan looked up at Nagato. She glanced back at Kyra who was smiling. Konan returned the smile. Then, she made a sad face. Kyra noticed.

"Okasan, what's matter?", Kyra wondered.

"Nothing sweet heart...", Konan whispered.

"?" Kyra cocked her head. Then shrugged. She turned around, and picked up the origami rose. She placed it into her mother's hair. "There Okasan. You more beautiful now!!!"

Konan made a sad smile, then looked away, to find Nagato in her eyes. "Nagato... do it..."

Nagato nodded his head slowly and glanced at Kyra. "Kyra."

Kyra looked up. "Yes Otosan?"

"Kyra... come. Visiting time is over. We... we have to do something... for Okasan.", Nagato swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Oh, sure.", Kyra got up, and took a hold of Nagato's hand. She turned around, and smiled. "Bye mommy! See you soon!"

Konan nodded, and when they left, she whispered, "Kyra... You mean, I'll miss you forever..."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"Otosan, where are we going?", Kyra asked.

"Out...", Nagato said plainly.

"We in middle of the woods Otosan... Are we supposed to be here?", Kyra asked again.

"Yes.", Nagato retorted.

"Are we camping out?", Kyra questioned.

"Sorta.", Nagato said.

"Do you pack s'mores?", Kyra wondered.

"No.", Nagato told her.

"What do we eat?", Kyra cocked her head.

"What we can find.", Nagato snorted.

"We are going to act like we no home?", Kyra gasped.

"KYRA!", Nagato raised his voice. They stopped walking. Kyra whimpered. Nagato sighed. "I'm sorry hon... Well, you see, we don't have a home anymore... You saw it... It's destroyed."

"... Not true!", Kyra exclaimed. "It's perfect! We just need clean. We fix it up, then it our home again.", Kyra nodded, furiously.

Nagato scratched his head with his free hand. "Kyra... I have to tell you something?"

"Hm?", Kyra looked up, intently at her dad.

"..."

"You going to talk...?", Kyra asked.

"..."

"Otosan?", Kyra pushed him slightly.

"...Good bye...", he choked on the word.

"???", Kyra's eyes grew wide. Then she made a scared smile. "Hehe... For a second there, Kyra thought you say, _Good Bye_... Hehe... Silly Kyra!"

"... No Kyra...", Nagato released her hand. "Good............. Bye..........."

"...... ?????......", Kyra's eyes became wider, and she made a nervous smile. "You kidding! This a joke for Kyra!"

"......", Nagato bit his lip.

"Otosan.... Otosan!", Kyra reached for his hand, but he moved it away. She flinched. "Otosan! We—we're going home! Then, in few weeks, Okasan come out of hospital! Then—then we eat Okasan's cooking again!!!"

Nagato shook his head slowly. "No........... Kyra.......... Go.............. Good Bye............"

"???!!!", Kyra shook her head with wide eyes. "OTOSAN!"

Nagato turned and walked away. He heard Kyra following him, so he took out a kunai, and pointed it at her. "You follow, I'll..... I'll **kill** you...", Nagato choked on his words.

"Ot...osan...", Kyra's eyes grew watery.

"... Leave.... LEAVE KYRA!!!", Nagato yelled. "DON'T YOU SEE??? WE DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!!! Just.... LEAVE!!!!!" Nagato threw the kunai at Kyra's feet, knowing it wouldn't hit her. She moved. Screaming and crying, Kyra ran in the opposite direction of Nagato. "... _Seal of a Thousand Angels..._", Nagato whispered. Without Kyra noticing, a necklace, with a key hanging on the necklace appeared on her neck. "... We'll always contact you... my one and only baby..."


	3. Family for Words

**Memory 3**

Family for Words

Without second thoughts, Kyra ran. She ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. When she could no longer run, she looked around. She was surrounded by trees, and the wintry wonderland that soon made her think of it as a wintry H-E-double toothpicks land covered in a white blanket for winter. Kyra started to cry. She was only 3, she was alone, she was hated by her parents, she was shivering of loss of love, and loss of warmth. Her heart was enshrouded with an icy coat full of loneliness and heartbreaking sadness. Kyra gripped her jacket tighter to her body, and wiped her tears knowing that since it was cold, tears couldn't be an option even though she had wished so much that it could be. Her dad had told her that tears are good to shed. It's good to let it all out, even if they say that you're a baby. Her mom said that it shows true strength. True strength was tears. Tears didn't feel like strength to Kyra right now. It felt like pain. It made her feel weak, and now, she hadn't known what to do anymore, and just wandered the frozen forest. She grew colder, and sadder, and more weaker, so she knew this was the end. She thought that it stank. Like a sack of sweaty socks. Her life had only been 3 years and nothing more. Until someone walked up to her.

"Hey, what's gotten to you young one?", said a soothing male voice. Kyra looked up at him, knowing that he had just come out of no where. He wore a thick jacket and jeans, and boots. His hair was black and spiky, and on his hands were gloves. His dark black eyes were covered by orange goggles, and a smile completed the whole picture. "Come on, I'll take you in. I'm sure you're cold, and hungry." Kyra nodded and he took her in his arms as she stayed in his large arms, shaking.

They walked for a bit, and then, Kyra noticed something up a head. It hadn't been there before, but like out of thin air like the man had come from. A small cottage appeared. Small and cozy, and a front porch, and a chimney. The man still held her, and she stayed quiet. "Here's the place.", he said, and he knocked on the door. "Honey, it's me."

The door opened quietly, not even a squeak. A woman, probably the man's wife, answered. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes a beautiful brown, just as Kyra's. On her cheeks were red rectangles as if they were painted on. She was wearing a sweater over a dress, one of those you would see many moms wearing, and an apron over that. On her feet were socks, and her mouth curled into a warm welcoming smile. "She's here now, and we've appeared to take care of her, correct Obito?"

"You're always right Rin. Kyra dear, why don't you go sit in the living room.", Obito said.

"? How do you know my name?", Kyra asked.

"Oh! You see, if anything were to happen, we're supposed to be here for you Kyra. That's how it's always been, and that's how it'll always be.", he gave her a heartwarming smile. "Just go, and Rin, you'll make her some hot chocolate, would you?"

"Of course. Want some too?", Rin turned toward the kitchen.

"No, I've gotta head out again.", Obito waved off and walked out the door again. Before closing it he said, "See you soon my angels."


	4. Birthday Gift

**Memory 4**

Birthday Gift

**People, this is it, this is the final chapter of Prodigy. Thank you for reading about Kyra's past until her memory was wiped clean.

* * *

**

_2 years later..._

"—telling me that!", Kyra squeaked merrily. She smiled at Rin. Rin was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, and Kyra was sitting on a chair behind her. "... Okasan?", Kyra muttered, looking worried.

Rin turned to her and smiled. "Sorry dear. I was lost in thought. Tell me again?"

"Aw... I'm too tired to say.", Kyra stretched her arms. "Say Okasan! Tomorrow is Kyra's birthday! I'm turning 5!" Kyra held up her right hand, making a big smile. "Are we going to have a party Okasan? Will Otosan invite my friends? Er..." Kyra hesitated, knowing that she didn't exactly have anymore friends. This was caused because she was always staying in the house, or around it, only going out to town with Rin. Kyra bit her lip. Rin stopped washing dishes, and stared at Kyra, sadly.

Rin walked to Kyra's side, and picked her up, hugging her. She planted a kiss on her forehead. "We're going to have a party. That's why Otosan is out of the house. He's shopping for such stuff for the party."

Kyra's face lightened. She threw her arms around Rin's neck. "Yay! I'm going to have a birthday party!", Kyra cheered. She released Rin, and Rin put her down on the ground. Kyra looked up at Rin happily. "Okasan! Can we train again! I wanna master that jutsu! I wanna so badly! I've been practicing plenty with Otosan, and you! Also outside when you let me go outside!"

"Haha! Alright. Get your training clothes on, and I'll meet you out back.", Rin nodded. Kyra squealed with happiness, and ran to her room in the small house. Rin's lips curled into a smile, not shared with just anyone. _I wonder what will happen... I sure hope that they don't come... Kyra, Obito and I promise to keep you safe for the sake of... well, you... _Rin shook her head, and took off her apron. She walked to her room, hearing Kyra laughing, digging through her closet.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"Okasan! You cheated!", Kyra whined.

Kyra had used her special jutsu called **Silent Angel's Dance**, and was able to get Rin. Rin, however, used a substitution, leaving a log in her place. Kyra grew furious(not furious)knowing she missed Rin, and said that she was cheating for an excuse, hoping to get something from it.

"I didn't cheat dear.", Rin laughed. Kyra made a pouty face. "Here, you haven't quite mastered that. I want you to practice your substitution. You're not doing very good with that." Rin nodded. "Please try it. I know you don't like using substitution because it's like running away from the battle, but you'll need it some time."

"Humpf.....", Kyra pouted. Then, she sighed, with a huffy sound. "Okay. Kyra will work on her substitution. How does Kyra do the substitution again?"

"You just need to focus on escaping Kyra. Make these hand signs.", Rin showed her the hand sign. "Then, use your chakra. You can learn this. Now, I'll throw this—a sponge—at you and you'll have to substitute when it hits you. You've got that down?" Kyra nodded quickly. "Okay.... GO!" Rin threw the sponge at Kyra, and Kyra made the hand signs. When the sponge hit her, nothing happened and Kyra made a huffy breath again. Rin laughed. "You didn't activate the jutsu silly! You have to activate the jutsu before you can actually use it."

Kyra's eyes grew wide, her mouth open. "Ah! Kyra knew that! Kyra was just testing Okasan.", Kyra giggled. "Okay, I'll do it for real this time! Kyra knows what to do!"

Rin gave Kyra a smirk, then got into position. Kyra mimicked, and took a deep breath. Rin was about to run, then, she stopped. Kyra cocked her head. Rin, ran toward Kyra with no warning, scooping her up in her arms.

"Okasan??? Okasan??? What's happening???", Kyra questioned.

"Hush, Kyra!", Rin hissed, running from the house. She then ran into Obito. "OBITO!"

"Kuh...", Obito spat. He was hurt, blood stains, open wounds, bruises, Sharingan blazing. "Gimme Kyra, I've held them off for as long as I could..."

"I know. I'll take care of them now Obito.", Rin nodded. She passed Kyra on to Obito.

"Wait!", Kyra shouted.

Obito touched Kyra's forehead with his palm. "_眠り_" Kyra's eyes went wide, then, they closed, and she went slump. Obito nodded off Rin, and Rin ran ahead, Obito traveled back to the house. When they got back to the house, Obito set Kyra on the couch, and glanced around. Then, he stroked her hair. "Don't worry Kyra... I'll get you as far away from them as possible.", he whispered.

Then, _THUD!_ and Obito reacted quickly, scooping up Kyra, and flying out the door. Obito shortly met up with Rin again. "Obito... They're looking for her. We can't let them find out where we are. We can't let them take her... Because we are...", Rin swallowed the rest of her sentence and cried quietly.

"Shh... Rin, we'll make it through this...", Obito said. "Even though we are merely... holograms made from Kyra's jutsu."

Then, they glanced around. Obito was tackled down from behind. Kyra dropped to the ground, still out cold. Looming over Obito, was a woman. She had blue hair, an origami rose in it, and burning orange eyes, glaring at him with fury. Then, Rin was knocked out from behind. There stood a man, with long red hair, with still water ripple looking eyes. Nagato and Konan.

"Give back Kyra.", Nagato hissed at Obito, Konan pinning him down.

"No! She ran away from you because she hated you!!!", Obito roared. He struggled on the ground. "Just fuck off!!!"

"My my Obito... We've already got her soul mate... We found him, but we sent him to the Moon village.", Nagato said.

"... What're you going to do with Kyra...?", Obito spoke through clenched teeth.

"Obito, Obito, Obito...", Nagato shook his head. "Having her our only daughter, we would never ever let her get hurt."

"BUT YOU HURT HER IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! BY LEAVING HER!", Obito yelled.

"It was for the best!", Konan spat. "This freaking world is crawling with Spirit Traders, Nagato's family had been part of them. We want what's best for Kyra. Merodi is safe in the Moon village. There is nothing that will harm him there."

"How can you be so sure.", Obito said, a hint of acid in his tone.

"The Moon village has top security in the whole entire shinobi world.", Konan said, gripping Obito's arm tighter. "The village kage is aware of him being an angel of death, and he is aware of our Kyra being the angel of life. They are polar opposites, but this is what makes them one, and one with each other."

"So.", Nagato walked over to Kyra, and picked her up. He motioned for Konan to release Obito, and she did as told. "Obito, you and Rin have 10 more seconds... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Keep Kyra safe...", Obito managed, crying slightly on the ground.

"...1...", Nagato finished. Konan and he looked at Rin. Her body started to fade slowly, like wind blowing sand dunes. Then, she was gone. Obito stood up, and stroked Kyra's head once more.

"Bring Kyra to a world of happiness, a world where she can grow to be like a normal girl, with a normal life, and not have to deal with the conflicts that this Hell brings her...", Obito prayed, eyes shining with tears.

"We know what to do as parents...", Nagato said as Obito gave a grin and disappeared the same way as Rin. Konan perked her lips, her expression sad. Then, Nagato embraced Kyra gently, Konan wrapping her arms around them both.

Konan's tears trickled down her soft pale face. "We're never going to see her again this time...", she barely said.

"We have to... For her safety and for the safety of the universe...", Nagato closed his eyes. "_To the world of happiness in which one pleads, to a world of growth for one's own greed... Normal isn't ordinary and ordinary isn't normal, but life can bring you Hell, even as you're starting to feel well... Where conflict is few, and peace is many, bring her confidence, and greatness, as though one said. Away from the powers of Spirit Traders, and from the Sins of Satanists... Back to reality, though away from dreams... Her one soul mate says... Tomorrow is the future, and yesterday was the past. Today is the present. Happy birthday with the key pendant._"


End file.
